Spanish Nights
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [MiguelKai] Every night for the past month Kai has been dreaming of a mysterious figure, holding him tenderly. G rev are heading to Spain for a fund raiser event. While there Kai’s dreams have intensified.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Spanish nights  
Summary: Every night for the past month Kai has been dreaming of a mystery figure, holding him tenderly. One day, G rev are heading to Spain for a fund raiser event. While there Kai's dreams have intensified.  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi, Fluff, spiritual, Lemons.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

I know I said I wasn't going to start anymore multi-chapter fics until I finished at least one of my others, but I couldn't help myself (Sweatdrops)

… … … … …

Soft music drifted to his ears as Kai stood in the middle of a marble temple. The atmosphere was calm and peaceful. The full moon hung in a diamond filled, velvet sky, bathing the earth below in a gentle silver light.

The soft music mixed with the earthy sounds of the waves lapping at the shore, just near the temple, and the gentle drops of water falling into a large crystalline pool in the centre of the this large marble structure.

Kai felt his heart race when he recognize what was going to happen next. He knows what's happening because he has been having this dream every night for the past month.

On cue, he felt a pair of strong, familiar arms pull him up against a warm, taut chest, cradling him gently against this very inviting figure. The aura and presence this body released was very familiar so Kai was not at all appalled or shocked.

Although he was not at all shocked, he was getting frustrated. He feels that he knows who this individual is, but he can't exactly put his finger on who he really is. For the past month, he had tried so hard to lift his head and look directly into the face of the one holding him, but it was all in vain. It was as if something was preventing him from seeing who was embracing him so tenderly. All he knew was that the person holding him had blond hair.

Yeah, that narrows it down.

The soft music grew a little bit louder, but not louder enough that the sounds of the waves and the water drops were overcome. As the music reached his ears, Kai felt his body being lulled by the gentle sounds of nature and to the music. He leaned further into the embrace and allowed himself to be swept up into those strong arms, and swaying to the music.

Normally Kai would fight the gentle movements to try in vain to see who this person was, but tonight, he decided to leave it be. He couldn't be bothered anymore. He released a sigh and allow his mind to drift away, being lulled but the peaceful atmosphere.

It's his dream, no one else can see it but himself, so why not indulge a little?

The peaceful dance quickly turned slow and sensual. All thoughts left his mind as he was swept up in the sensual dance. There was no embarrassment, no fear of being mocked or told he was being weak. It was his dream, no one else's.

Although, he knew it was just a dream, Kai felt himself longing to find who this person, this slightly older male who holds him so tenderly and makes his heart flutter. His feelings of longing overflows into the so called 'real world'. The need and want to be in those arms for real was simply overwhelming some days. Those days, he berates himself for being so foolish and weak.

It was just a dream. It's not like there was someone out there, waiting for him, wanting him. Knowing that, the pain seems to intensifies.

The sensual movements stop and he was pulled into those arms once again. His hands were trapped against that inviting chest, feeling no embarrassment when he felt those strong hands rest on the small of his back, playing with the band of his trousers. He slowly tilted his chin up, his hair tumbling down over his eyes so all his could see was a tanned individual with exuberant blond hair. His eyes slip close when he sensed this individual was slowly lowering his lips to caress his in a soft, sensual gesture.

Kai abruptly sat up in bed, a light blush marring his cheeks. His eyes soften when his fingers move to gently touched his lips. He then moved his hands to grasp the fabric of his shirt, over his heart.

Even though this has happened every night for the past month, the kiss still left his heart pounding. But as soon as he gets his breathing and heart rate back to normal a feeling of emptiness and longing fills his being.

He mentally berated himself for getting so worked up over some silly old dream and laid back down, rolling over onto his side. He knows that he is being foolish, but he can't help but wonder what it might be like to be in those arms for real.

He has told no one about his dreams. The rest of the G revs will probably think he's going soft. It wasn't like the dream was violent and had any negative feelings connected with it, and he wasn't about to tell anyone that all he really wants is to find someone who would care for him.

If Tyson ever finds out, he'll never hear the end of it. The young man in his dream will forever be known as "dream lover" and he'll get ripped about it every morning after waking up. No, it will be his secret and his alone. It's not that he didn't trust anyone, well except for Tyson and Daichi, he wouldn't trust them even if his life depended on it, it was just that it was way to embarrassing to talk about.

Kai wrapped his arms around himself and snuggled further under the blankets. He closed his eyes and silently hoped that he'll fall back into that dream again.

… … … … …

Morning in the Granger's Dojo was always the same. Kai would be the first to arise. Followed by Ray who would stumble out of bed, his hair a mess and somehow crawl into the kitchen, looking for some milk. He would then scull a whole carton before heading to the bathroom to freshen up and reappear a few moments later to get breakfast ready. Milk has the same effect on Ray that coffee does on Kai. After a drink, they're ready to face the day.

The two of them agreed to let Tyson and Daichi sleep until breakfast was ready, then it was Kai's job to get them out of bed. Sometimes, Hiro would be feeling a little sadistic and want to get them up himself. The G revs use to believe that Kai's methods for getting the 'dead' to awaken was harsh, but since Hiro reappeared, they have been greatly mistaken. It seems that Hiro's favorite way to awaken both Tyson and Daichi was to throw them both in the small pond outside. He especially loved doing it during winter.

But fortunately for Tyson and Daichi, Hiro had to leave early this morning, so they were spared. Unless, of course, Kai feeling extra vicious this morning.

Kai was on his way to awaken the 'Sleeping dead', his mind filled with torturous ways, but he was pulled from his musings when he heard Grandpa, or G-Dwag as he wants to be called now, greeting someone at the front door. He rose an eyebrow, not believing that Max, Kenny and Hilary would be here so soon. Something must be up.

"Hey, Kai," The said teens greeted as they stepped into the Dojo.

Kai nodded his greeting and Ray popped his head around from the kitchen door. "Oh, hey guys. What brings you here so early?"

"We have some great news," Max said with his usual enthusiasm. An enthusiasm that Kai can't possibly hope to gain, even with 20 cups of straight black coffee.

"Is Tyson up yet?" Kenny asked.

Kai snorted. "Honestly, what kind of question it that?"

"Oh, right," Kenny said, feeling a little foolish. "Sorry, wishful thinking."

"Can I go wake him up?" Hilary asked Kai. "Pretty please?"

"Sure," Kai replied, feeling a little sadistic, knowing that the young female brunette will be have something even more painful in mind then he would ever have.

Apparently Hiro isn't the only one who likes to be sadistic once in a while.

Hilary smiled brightly and practically skip out of the room. A moment later they heard two startle yells of fright. A moment after that two disheveled teens scrambling into the lounge room, looking as if the hounds of hell were after them. They leaned against the wall as Hilary walked in after them with a big grin of triumphant in her lips.

"Good morning!" She said brightly.

"What are you trying to do to me, Hilary!" Tyson fumed after he got his breathing under control. "You gave me a heart attack!"

"No, heart attacks are caused by working too hard," Kai said. "So you don't have to worry."

The others sniggered to themselves as Tyson huffed and plonked himself down in the middle of the lounge room floor.

"Now that everyone is awake, I have some news you guys will like," Kenny said. He waited until everyone turned their attention to him, then carried on. "I received an email from Mr. Dickinson. He said there's going to be a fund raising Beyblading event in Spain and he wants us to go and participate."

"Really?" Tyson asked, all his previous anger vanishing into limbo of the past. Kenny nodded and he couldn't help but smile. "Aw, man, this is going to be great!"

"Who else is participating?" Kai asked. "Anyone we know?"

"Well, since it's in Spain, we'll be facing Barthez Battalion," Kenny explained.

"This is great!" Tyson said again. "I can't wait, I've always wanted to battle Miguel again."

Kai sat in silence as the others around him spoke excitedly to themselves. He suddenly felt that sense of longing again in his chest as he thought about heading to Spain. He can't help but wonder…

Is there someone waiting for him in Spain?

… … … … …

I'm not very good at hiding pairings, am I? Oh, well. I really must stop creating new stories when I have a few that I haven't finished yet. Well, it's not my fault that I have writer's block with them .

Next chapter: Heading to Spain.

Read and review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: (Hugs everyone who reviewed the last chapter) Luv ya all.

… … … … …

Kai stared out the plane window, resting his chin in his hand, his elbow resting on the window sill. He heaved a sigh as he gazed out the window, bored. He hates long plane trips. Crying babies, snoring fat business men, women who speak loudly amongst themselves with their high-pitch voices. But above all that, he's sitting behind Tyson who's in the middle of an off-key singing contest with Max.

And he's winning.

Kai pushed down the urge to shudder and continue to stared heatedly out the window, praying to every God he can think off the make this trip go faster.

Ray glance over to Kai who was sitting next to him, frowning when he heaved a sigh. "Is there something wrong, Kai?"

Kai turned to face Ray and rose an eyebrow.

Ray sweatdropped. "I mean besides the obvious," he said, feeling a little bit foolish.

Kai shrugged and turned back to the window. "Nothing's wrong, Ray," he said.

Ray didn't look convince, but decided against pushing the dual hair teen for answers. It would just result in the 'glare of death' and nothing but an eerily, foreboding silence for the rest of the trip.

"And he rode that boat!" Came a crackerly, ear-piercing shriek from in front of them.

Instantly both Ray and Kai cringed and covered their ears. Sometimes having supreme hearing can be a curse.

"Whoa, nice one Tyson," Max congratulated. "Let me try."

"Go ahead, Max."

Max cleared his throat, then he too let out a gut-wrenching bellow that he calls singing.

Cringing again, Ray turned to Kai who was starting to look murderous. He saw his eye twitch and knows that he was on his last nerve. Kai breathed deeply through his nose, then suddenly kicked the back of the chair in front of, which happened to have Tyson sitting in. Tyson let out a girlish scream and head butt the chair in front of him. He cursed.

"What the hell was that for!" he asked, completely ignorant as to the reason why. He thought people were actually enjoying his singing.

"That's enough!" Everything went silent.

Kai stood up from his chair and leaned over the back of Tyson's, grabbing his ear. He hissed in a low, threatening voice, in a way that would make the most harden of criminals tremble with fear.

"If the two of you don't shut up, I'm going to shove the both of you in the overhead compartment, and I won't let you out until well after we land. Is that clear?"

Numbly, Max and Tyson nodded. Kai gave them one last piercing glare, then he let go of Tyson's ear and sat back down in his seat, an eerily silence filling the plane. Everyone was silent and still, even the babies knew that it wasn't safe for them to cry and opted to stay silent.

That was how the rest of the trip went. In complete silence, even the captain was reluctant to make a sound, and he wasn't even there!

Kai heaved a sigh and continued to look gloomily through the window.

… … … … …

Walking through the airport terminal, everyone was glad to get off the plane. They quickly grabbed their luggage.

"We should have someone to show us where we're staying," Kenny informed everyone as he typed quickly on his laptop. "He'll be here in a minute."

"Who is it?" Max asked, but before he could answer a familiar blond appeared.

"Hey guys."

"Miguel!" Tyson leaped over to him and grabbed one of his hands, shaking it rapidly. "Hiya Miguel, how are you?"

Miguel sweatdropped and had to forcibly remove his hand from Tyson's grip. "I'm fine," he said as he shook his hand to get feeling back to it. "Mr. Dickinson asked me to meet with you guys."

"Oh, cool," Max said. "We were just wondering who we were suppose to meet up with."

As Miguel continue to speak with the group, Kai couldn't help but stare. That hair, it looks just like the hair from his dreams. It couldn't be. He grabbed his chest, feeling light headed.

"Kai!"

Startled, Kai turned to the person who called his name. He blinked and shook his head. "Yeah?" he asked, with a somewhat faraway voice.

"What's wrong, are you feeling sick?" Ray asked, concern abundant in his golden eyes.

Kai felt uneasy by the way everyone was looking at him. They all had concern etched on their faces, even Miguel. Suddenly the dizziness intensified. "I'm fine," he managed to say. "I've just got a headache and probably suffering from jetlag." he explained.

The others nodded, somewhat pleased with the explanation, except for Miguel. He frowned and looked unconvinced. Kai mentally asked him not to say anything. As if he did get the message, Miguel nodded.

"Everyone ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," Everyone, but Kai, said. They grabbed their stuff and started to follow Miguel through the airport terminal and out into the busy Spanish streets. Kai couldn't help but admire the historic structures around him, seeing the old cobble laneways was something he found strangely homely.

He shifted his gaze back to his group and noticed that they too were admiring their surroundings. Kai was about to return to his own sight gazing when he noticed that every once in a while Miguel would look over his shoulder and look directly at him, concern abundant in his bright blue eyes. Immediately Kai focused his attention to the ground and with nothing but sheer will power he managed to stop himself from blushing.

He mentally scolded himself. For heaven's sake. It's only a dream.

"Here we are," Miguel said, stopping in front of an old, multistory hotel. The building was painted white with green leaf vines trailing along the outside, and wrapping around each small balcony that each room provided.

"It's beautiful," Hilary squealed. "It looks so romantic," she sighed, her eyes turning into a dreamy haze.

Tyson snorted. "Who would want to get romantic with you?"

The dreamy haze quickly parted and was replaced by a vicious, murderous one. She turned to face Tyson, fire appearing in her eyes. "What did you just say?" she hissed.

Everyone sweatdropped while they watched Hilary and Tyson picker like an old married couple. The insults were coming hard and fast, but incredibly lame. So lame that it made everyone cringe.

"Tyson, Hilary, stop that," Ray said, finally. "You're probably making Kai's headache worst."

The bickering pair instantly stopped, which was the smartest thing either one of them has done all day, and apologized to Kai. Kai waved them off.

"Lets just go inside." he said, his hands fiddling with the strap of his bag. He felt a light sensation that someone was watching him and he immediately turned to Miguel.

Surprised, Miguel felt his eyes widen when Kai abruptly turned to him, catching him red-handed. He didn't mean to stare, it's just that…

"Hey, Miguel," Came Kenny's voice, distraction both him and Kai from staring at each other. "Do you live around here? If so, where?"

Miguel smiled and pointed to the hotel behind him. "I live here," he explained. "My grandparents own this place, and I help out whenever I can."

"That's so cool!" Max said, the happy puppy expression settling itself on his face once again.

"Come on," Miguel said, opening the doors. "I'll show you to your rooms."

Everyone walked inside, all admiring the grand staircase and the old bar area. They meet Miguel's grandparents. They were a nice, old couple, friendly too, especially, for some reason, towards Kai. It was as if they recognize him, and it's not because he's a blader.

"Everyone has their own room, is that ok?" Miguel asked, as he went about getting the keys.

"That's fine," Kai said, feeling grateful that he doesn't have to share a room with anyone. They might begin to question him about his dreams. Waking up in the middle of the night, blushing madly with a soft, dreamy look on his face, was not something he wanted to rest of his team to see. His tough guy reputation would go fluttering out the window.

Following Miguel, they walked upstairs and separated, heading into their rooms. They agreed that they'll get settled in and meet down stairs in the bar area. With his bag weighting heavily on his shoulder, Kai followed Miguel silently as the blond lead him to the room at the end of the hall.

"Here's your room." Miguel said, unlocking the door. He turned the handle and pushed the door open. He stepped back to let Kai walk in first. Kai nodded his thanks, a light red on his cheeks and wandered through the door. The room was simple, with a large bed against the far wall.

"Is everything ok?" Miguel asked, nervous as Kai walked around the room.

"It's beautiful," Kai found himself saying before he really had the chance to think. He glanced over to Miguel to see a flicker of relief and he looked a little proud. They continued to look at each other when Miguel realized what he was doing and faked a cough.

"Well, I'll leave you to get settled in," he said, feeling a little embarrassed. "Things to do."

"Yeah," Kai muttered, also feeling a little, dunno, nervous? "Running a hotel must be busy."

"Yeah," Miguel replied. They stared at each other again. "Well, I should be going now."

"Yes, don't want to keep you, from doing things, that is."

"Right. Well, later."

"Yeah, later," Kai said, a feeling of longing returning to his chest. He watched as Miguel sent another glance over his shoulder as he stepped out of the room. He softly closed the door behind him. Kai breathed deeply in an attempt to get his heart rate back to normal.

He walked over to the bed and threw himself down onto the quilt. He sighed and wandered how a dream can caused him so much trouble. It's not like the blond could possible want anything to do with him.

And that really hurts.

… … … … …

Don't you like how Miguel and Kai are nervous around each other? I find it cute (squeals)

Next chapter: Getting ready for the fund raiser.

Read and review, please.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: (Glomps all the reviewers) Yay! I'm feeling really hyper right now. I'm so happy that there are a lot more Miguel/Kai fans now.

… … … … …

Kai felt his eye twitch of the umpteenth time that afternoon as he placed the teacup he was holding in his hand, down on the table in front of him. He feared that if he kept it in his hand, the urge to throw it at his teammates will be too overpowering for him to resist.

He was sitting in the bar/dinning area of the hotel where Tyson and Daichi, who managed to get over his travel sickness, are eating everything they can get their hands on. Fortunately, Miguel's grandmother loves to cook and thinks the 'children' need to be feed of they'll wither away to nothing. She practically shoved a blueberry muffin down Kai's throat as soon as he stepped into the bar area. She began to preach how anorexic he is, and that even though he is a good captain, and a good captain all have to make sacrifices, they must not forget about their own health and wellbeing.

She would have tried to shove more food into Kai if Miguel didn't enter the bar and pull him away from the eccentric grandmother.

"Would you stop shoving food down his throat?" Miguel asked, stepping between Kai and his grandmother. "He's not a turkey, we're not cooking a thanks giving dinner."

Kai couldn't help but smile when he Miguel apologized profusely for his grandmother's antics. He waved the apologetic blond off and said that it was all right. That often happens to him.

Running a hand through his hair, Kai let his gaze wander over his teammates. Kenny was showing something to Hilary on his laptop, while Ray and Max were trying in vain to get Tyson and Daichi to slow down, telling them to chew their food before swallowing. But of course it fell on deaf ears. Until all the food is gone, they won't hear a thing.

Miguel re-entered the bar and his eyes widen at the pile of dishes that were on Tyson and Daichi's table. He grimaced, knowing that he's going to be the one cleaning all those dishes. It'll probably take all night. He inwardly groaned and set about taking the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

Kai watched the blond from the corner of the room and frowned when he noticed him grimace. He narrowed his eyes, then they widen with realization. Miguel works and lives here, which means he's probably stuck cleaning all the dishes.

A dull ache of compassion and sympathy made it's way into his chest. He wanted to help the blond. He thought about making Tyson and Daichi clean those dishes instead, but knowing those two they'll end up breaking every single one of them. So they'll be doing more harm than good.

He sighed and quickly drank the rest of his tea. He picked up the cup and headed towards the kitchen. Just as he was about to go in, Miguel was coming out.

"Kai," Miguel said, startled. "Is there something wrong?"

Kai shook his head. "No, I'm just going to help with the cleaning."

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that," Miguel said with a shake his head.

"Nonsense," Kai waved his hand dismissively. "You need some help if you want to get any sleep tonight. Believe me, I know. I've been cleaning up after this lot for three years."

With that said, Kai walked past the blond and into the kitchen, pulling off his gloves as he made his way to the sink.

Miguel watch as Kai walked into the kitchen and over to the sink, setting about washing the dishes. He blinked then smiled, grateful for the help. He walked into the dinning room, grabbed another tower of plates, heading back to the kitchen.

"I appreciate this, Kai," Miguel said as he placed the tower of plates near the sink.

"It's nothing," Kai said, a light pink tinge to his cheeks. "Besides the fund raiser is tomorrow, and it won't be much fun if you fall asleep at the beydish, would it?"

Miguel chuckled. "No, I guess not," he moved to stand the other side of Kai and set about drying the dishes that had been washed.

"I've been meaning to ask," Kai said after a moment of silence. "What's this fundraiser for anyway?"

"Oh, Mr. Dickinson didn't tell you?" Kai shook his head so Miguel continued. "The fund raiser is for abused and orphan children. Their orphanage was burnt down by a street gang from a neighboring town."

Kai frowned. "They don't care who they hurt, do they?"

"No, they don't," Miguel also frowned. He shook his head and the smile reappeared. "Anyway, they're hoping that they can raise enough money so they can rebuild."

They both fell into silence again, but it was a comfortable silence. As Kai washed the dishes in front of him, he can't help but congratulate himself for remembering to put his checkbook in his bag. He had a feeling that it might come in handy.

… … … … …

"Good morning to all you Beyblade fans out there! Get ready cos you guys are in for a treat! Today we have an exhibition match between Spain's favorite team, Barthez Battalion vs. the world champions, G revolution!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Oh, wow," Max said. "Look, Dj is here too."

"Look at all these people!" Tyson said, looking starry eyed at all the screaming fans. "I bet they all want my autograph."

"No, Tyson!" Daichi yelled. "They want my autograph."

"Get real, Daichi," Tyson scoffed.

"Look at all these cameras," Ray said, looking over at the press. "You think we have a world tournament happening here."

Kai said nothing as he let his eyes wander over his surroundings. The fans seem to getting louder with each beybattle, and the press seem to be finding even more absurd questions to ask. He felt his eye twitch and knew it was the beginning of a headache. He glanced over the Beydish and noticed that Barthez Battalion were on the other side of the stadium.

He watched as Miguel speak with the pink hair girl, what was her name again…?

"Hey, Matilda!" Hilary called, waving over to the pink hair girl.

Matilda, that's it. He found himself frowning. It's obvious that she and Miguel have something going on. He bit his lip when he felt a pain in his chest again. Not a physical pain, an emotional one.

"Today's battle is a fund raiser for the welfare of abused and orphan children so dig deep and make a donation today! Donations can be made at the front gate!" Dj yelled into the microphone, as he pointed at where one can make a donation.

Kai slipped his hand into his pocket and felt a piece of paper. He smirked to himself. This little donation will be more than enough to rebuild the orphanage, build it better than before. He glanced over at his teammates and noticed that they were too busy jumping in front of the cameras to even notice that he was gone.

On the other side of the stadium, Miguel noticed from the corner of his eye that Kai was walking towards the gate, where the donations were being made. He watched as he pulled something white out of his pocket and left it in one of the spare change buckets, before leaving quickly. He continued to watch the bucket, waiting for someone to find it. A moment later an elderly woman cast a small glance over the bucket and looked confused. She reached into the bucket and pulled out the white piece of paper. She unfolded it and looked as if she was about to faint. She grasped the piece of paper and waddled over to where her colleges are also gathering donations. She spoke excitedly and showed them the paper. Looks of pleasant surprised were clear on each and every one of their faces.

Miguel couldn't help but smile as he turned his gaze back to Kai, figuring that he had just made anonymous donation. And by the looks on their faces, quite a large one too.

Unlike the rest of his teammates, Kai preferred to do things on the quite and doesn't expect to get praised for it. He prefers to be in the background.

"Get ready Beyblade fans, the battle will begin in five minutes!"

Kai walked over to his team and had to forcibly drag his teammates away from the press and their cameras. "Come on," he said. "You heard Dj, the battle is about to start."

"I can't help it if my public adores me," Tyson said as he continued to wave his arm in the air as Kai dragged him towards the dish.

"Do you know what I adore, Tyson?" Kai asked, his eye twitched. "I would love to see a public execution with you right in the middle of it."

Ray sniggered. "It certainly would do wonders for his public image."

"Today's match will be three rounds, you must win two matches out of three to be the victor!" Dj explained to the crowd and to the bladers.

"Cool, I can handle that," Tyson said with his usual vigor.

"Bladers, approach the beydish please." Dj said.

"So, who's going first?" Kenny asked.

But before they could figure out who will blade today who will have to sit this one out a foreign Beyblade flew into the stadium, hitting the stage area around the beydish, destroying it part of it, creating a smoke of dust the arise in the stadium. Startled gasps of shock echoed through the stadium.

"Is everyone all right?" Kai asked, as the dust settled.

"What the hell was that!" Tyson asked, looking around the stadium.

Suddenly a crack was heard and the Beyblade that crashed into the stage rocketed out of the large chucks of cement and continued to spin. A laugh filled the stadium, then a tall, pale skin male appeared. He had brown eyes and brown hair that fanned out to the sides. He wore green and brown army pants and a black muscle shirt top.

Kai narrowed his eyes and just managed to smother a growl when he recognized the emblem in the breast of his shirt. Can't they at least have a exhibition match without Bio-volt messing things up? What? Don't they have anything else to do?

"Hey, who do you think you are jumping in like that!" Hilary demanded.

The brown hair youth smirked and jumped onto the platform that wasn't destroyed near the beydish. "The name's Simon, and I'm here to Beybattle."

Tyson growled, but before he could say anything Kai stepped towards the beydish. "Well, then you can battle me."

"But Kai!" Max started.

"No," Kai said. "He's working for Bio-volt." he heard several gasps of shock. "Since he's working for Bio-volt, I'm the one who's going to defeat him."

Simon smirked when several people in the crowd began to boo him. "Ah, so your Kai. I've heard a lot about you. You're know as the BBA angel, but also as the biggest pain in the ass Bio-volt has ever known."

It was Kai's turn to smirk. "Nice to know that I've kept my reputation," he then narrowed his eyes and pulled out his blade. "Enough talk, it's time to beybattle."

… … … … …

I'll just end it here, why? Because I can.

Next chapter: The Beybattle.

Read and review, please.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews: Great big hugs and kisses for all who reviewed!

… … … … …

Kai placed his blade on his launcher and readied it over the beydish, noticing that Simon was doing the exactly the same thing. After he had loaded his launcher Simon smirked and winked at Kai over the beydish, immediately causing Kai to bristle.

Unbeknownst to Kai, he wasn't the only one who bristled at the flirtatious gesture. Barthez Battalion had moved to the other side of the beydish, joining the rest of G-revolution. Standing just off to the side Miguel saw the wink and instantly narrowed his own eyes. This guy had a lot of nerve.

"Bladers, ready?" Dj asked, deciding that the audience wants a beybattle and it doesn't matter who blades, so long as someone does.

Both Kai and Simon gave a sharp nod.

"3... 2...1!"

"Let it rip!" Both bladers yelled as they violently pulled at their rip cords, sending their blades to the dish, immediately they clashed together, neither one relenting.

It was at that moment both bladers realized how strong their opponent really is. Simon's smirk widen believing that he has finally found a worthy opponent while Kai frown, his mind trying to link Simon to the reason he's here. Why on earth would Bio-volt attack a simple fund raiser? Then it hit him. Miguel told him that the orphanage they were raising money for was used to help and house abused and orphan children, but it was brunt down.

It was Bio-volt's fault that the orphanage burnt down, not some street gang from a neighboring town.

That answered one question but brought another one into focus. Was Simon attacking the fund raiser to make himself known or for another reason?

Simon's blade circled around Kai's before they clashed together again. He managed to push back the blade and began his fury attacks.

Suddenly the answer to his question hit him just as fast as the relentless attacks to his Beyblade. The money, this kid just wanted the money for himself.

Kai narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "You bastard," he snarled. "It wasn't a street gang that brunt down the orphanage was it? It was Bio-volt."

Dranzer's blade started to glow and pushed back all the fury attacks. Feeding off Kai's anger. Anger at the blader before him, anger that Bio-volt burnt down the orphanage and anger at Bio-volt in general.

Simon smiled, sadistically. "You managed to figure it out, clever boy," he sniggered. "I guess you're as smart as your reputation claims you to be."

"You brunt down the orphanage, blamed a street gang, knowing that the kind people of this town would rally together to raise the money needed to rebuild," Kai continued. "You knew that everyone would donate money for the children, you knew of their kindness, kindness you're willing to exploit for yourself. You plan on disrupting this event just so you can steal the money for yourself."

Simon laughed. "Right again. It seems your reputation about having intelligence from beyond your years doesn't even come close to doing you justice," he then sneered. "Lets see if your reputation is right about your blading ability."

Kai's hands were clenched by his sides. He was vaguely aware that his teammates were yelling something at him, but as of this very moment, he was too angry to deal with them right now.

"Attack Dranzer!"

"Go in for the kill, Centaur!" Suddenly Simon's blade began to glow a dark red color.

"What?" Kai was startled when he felt intense darkness radiating off the blade before him. This attack was going to be big, and very, very powerful. Could he live through it?

"Now, use your ultimate attack!" Simon commanded. "Soul crusher!"

Waves of darkness rippled from his blade, small at first but they got stronger and stronger, the platform around the beydish slowly began to crumble, then Kai was consumed by a thick black cloud. He heard someone call his name but that was the last thing that he remembered.

Miguel watched in fear as Kai was surrounded and consumed by a thick black cloud. He gasped as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. It was fear, intense fear and worry. His hands grasped the fabric of his shirt over his heart. He softly began to pray.

"Kai!"

… … … … …

Kai blinked open his eyes and stared out over the ocean that he has seen every night in his dreams. A sense of calm came over him as he felt a pair of familiar arms wrapped around his waist from behind and he sighed as he was pulled up into a warm chest.

He felt his cheeks redden as his dream mate began to scatter kisses on the back of his neck. Sighing again, Kai let his head move to the side on it's own accord. Even though he knows it's a dream he rarely has control over himself, and found himself saying things he never even thought of.

"I'll find you again, I promise," The figure whispered into his ear. "But we won't remember each other."

Startled, Kai felt a tear roll down his cheek. "That just means I'll have to fall in love with you all over again," he whispered back, without realizing it.

"Help me," Kai whispered. "I want to find you again."

He felt the lips move upwards, flittering along his jaw, his cheek. He turned his head towards those lips, his eyes closed and let them claim his own in a brief kiss.

"Eternal Phoenix Flame," he whispered. "My beloved…"

"Kai!"

Startled, Kai snapped his eyes open and found himself kneeling in front of a party destroyed beydish, surrounded by dust. He blinked at his surroundings, confused. He was just dreaming. That means he was probably temporary knocked out. He coughed and rose to his feet just as the dust settled.

Simon looked startled. "You're…, you're still standing, how?"

Kai felt his eye twitched. "You'll pay," he whispered. "You and Bio-volt will pay for what you've done to all those children."

The air turned warm, near scorching. "I call upon the rising Phoenix," Kai whispered, completely oblivious to the gasps of shock behind him. "Eternal Phoenix Flame!"

Dranzer burst from her blade, surrounded by small columns of fire. She circled the stadium before folding her wings across her chest, creating a large orb of fire. She let out a war cried and spread her wings, sending the large fireball directly at Simon's blade.

"This, this can't be!" Simon stared up at the approaching fireball in complete fear.

The fireball landed right in the middle of the beydish, creating a explosion which sent plumes of dust into the air, covering the stadium floor.

Everyone who witness this battle watched in silent awe, waiting to see what the outcome will be. G-rev and Barthez battalion waited anxiously to see if their companion was all right. A few heart stopping moments later the dust began to settle, revealing a figure. Who was it?

Miguel watched, waited, concern, he then smiled when he recognize who it was. "Kai," he said happily.

The dust settled, revealing Kai, standing tall and looking as strong as ever. His blade spinning just as strong.

"And Kai is the winner!" Dj yelled into his microphone. A split second later there was a deafening cheer. The audience rose to their feet, clapping and cheering.

"Way to go, Kai!"

"That was awesome!"

Kai was faintly aware that the others were congratulating him on an amazing victory, but he was suddenly overcome with fatigue and felt himself starting to fall. He heard the gasps of concern and shock, but there was nothing he could do. But then he suddenly stopped falling as he fell into something warm and strong. He felt something warm wrap around his shoulders and something equally warm slip under his knees, his legs fallen limp over them. His hands folded over his torso as he rested his cheek against something well tone and taut.

"Kai."

Slowly, Kai forced his eyes open as he blinked sleepily up into a pair of concern blue eyes. "Miguel?" he whispered.

Instantly, Miguel looked relieved. Kai slowly blinked again and let his head drop to rest against Miguel's shoulder as he closed his eyes, falling into an exhausted sleep.

All the bladers gathered around Miguel as he held Kai in his arms, concern etched on each of their faces, all asking if he was all right.

"He'll be fine," Miguel reassured them. "He's just tired, that new attack must have taken a lot of energy."

"I've never seen that attack before," Kenny said as he played with his glasses. "He either had the attack for a long time and never told anyone, or he just figured it out."

"I'm inclined to say it was the last one, chief," Ray said, casting a concern glance over the enigma.

"Either one, it's was an amazing attack!" Max said, and the others agreed.

Miguel kept Kai in his arms, unconsciously holding him protectively against his chest as he turned his gaze to Simon who was trying to pick himself up off the ground, only to be surrounded by security moments later. They grab Simon by the arms and began to drag him towards the exit, past G-rev and Barthez Battalion.

"Serves you right," Hilary spat as they dragged him past.

"Ha-ha, Kai totally kicked your butt!" Tyson teased, with Daichi jumping around saying the same thing with a singsong voice.

Miguel found himself smirking. "I guess Kai's blading lives up to his reputation after all."

… … … … …

My God, I hate writing Beybattles, I'm not totally sure of the way I should be describing things, if you know what I mean. It's hard for me anyway. Well at least I didn't just say "3,2,1, let it rip!" and leave the rest to your imagination, huh?

Kai: It probably would have been better if you did.

Oh, shut up.

Next chapter: Dreaming, waking and… dancing?

Read and review, please.


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews: Yay, thanks for all the reviews. I'm so glad you guys actually liked the beybattle (Neko grin) Oh, and if anyone is interested, I'll be updating 'Infinite Joy' tomorrow.

… … … … …

Kai blinked open his eyes and found himself sitting, leaning against one of the pillars in the temple. He glance over his shoulder to gaze up at the full moon, the sounds of nature and the Spanish music drifting to his senses.

He heard the sound of soft footsteps but did not turn around for he knew who it was. A strong, but gentle hand slip up his neck to rest around the delicate curl of his ear, the long fingers playing with his hair. Kai sigh as he felt his eyes close and he leans into the caress.

"My beautiful Phoenix," Came a very familiar voice. Slowly, Kai felt his face being tilted but he kept his eyes closed, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find the will power within himself to force his eyes open.

"Angel," he whispered again. "I've waited for so long to see you again."

A moment later Kai felt something press against his lips, the hand in his hair, pulling him closer. He knew that this dream being was kissing him, but did nothing to try and stop him. Suddenly the lips were pulled away from his and began to scatter butterfly kisses over the sensitive skin of his neck. He gasps and felt heat rush to his cheeks. He felt the neck of his shirt slip down, exposing his shoulder, and that too was covered with light, but breath taking kisses.

Sitting still, blushing fiercely, Kai wonders if anything like this could happen in real life.

Somehow, he managed to open his eyes just a little and peer out through his eyelashes. He gazed up at a familiar blond hair, tanned skin young man.

… … … … …

Abruptly, Kai sat up, his lips and neck still tingling and feeling a little bit frustrated. He was so close in finding out who his dream guy really is. He heard a noise and turned to his right, only to find himself looking into a pair of concern blue eyes.

Inwardly, Kai eeped, but had enough self-control not to outwardly do it. He blinked. "Miguel?" he said, finally taking a moment to look at his surroundings. He was back in his room at the hotel.

"Hey," Miguel said. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused," Kai said after a moment of silence. "What happened?"

"After your battle today, you fainted from exhaustion," Miguel explained, deciding to leave out that he had caught the ailing teen in his arms and carried him back to the hotel, gently depositing him on his bed.

"Oh," Kai muttered. There was an awkward silence as Kai wondered if he should say something else, or if he should just fall back under the blankets and pretend that he had fallen asleep.

Before he could make up his mind he felt a strangely familiar hand rest on his forehead, under his bangs. The suddenly movement caught Kai by surprised and before he could find the willpower the stop himself, he blushed.

"You have a slight fever," Miguel mumbled, a light blush also flittering across his handsome features. He mentally scolded himself for acting without thinking. He didn't mean to startle the Russian teen.

Kai numbly nodded and felt a sense of lost when Miguel removed his hand.

Miguel couldn't be the guy in his dreams, could he?

… … … … …

A day has passed since the fundraiser, which went incredibly well. They managed to get all the money they need, thanks to Kai, and so much more. The children of the orphanage will have the best, state-of-the-art equipment to help them in the years to come.

Kai felt himself smirk when the townsfolk found out about the large, anonymous check, and searched for the one who made it. He felt smug when none of them had a clue, although, he got the feeling Miguel had some idea. Since finding out about the anonymous check, he has been sending him funny looks. Well not funny looks, more like 'I know' kind of looks.

He shrugged, the blond was smart and so long as he doesn't tell anyone, it doesn't matter.

After tallying all the money the townsfolk decided to hold a celebration party for everyone involved, so here they are in the bar/dinning section of the hotel they were staying in, G-rev, Barthez Battalion and the volunteers, dancing to the old Spanish music and drinking to everyone's health.

Kai stood at the back of the bar, watching as the townsfolk would dance to the old music, dancing an old tradition dance. He couldn't help but frown slightly at the movements and the music. They're both eerily similar to his dreams. Was it just a coincidence?

"There you are," Came a familiar voice. "I was wondering where you were."

Blinking, Kai turn slightly startled to the owner of the voice. "Oh, Miguel," he said sheepishly. "You startled me."

"Sorry," Miguel smiled softly. "What are you doing over here?"

"Thinking," Kai replied.

"You two aren't dancing," Came an elderly female voice. "Why aren't you two dancing?"

Both Kai and Miguel blushed and try to mutter an excuse to the eccentric grandmother. She tisked them both. "Ah, no excuses. Why don't you two dance with each other?"

That suggestion just made the both of them blush harder. She grabbed the both of them by the arm and forcefully pushed them out into the middle of the dancing. For an elderly woman, she's uncannily strong.

"Have fun, you two."

Kai fell into Miguel's chest and his eyes widen, but not with embarrassment, but with recognition. These arms, this chest, they feel just like the ones in his dreams. It couldn't be…

He gazed up into Miguel's eyes, his mind just barely registering that the blond was blushing. Swallowing hard, Kai stood up straight. Feeling slightly bolder, not sure if it was because he was surrounded by other people who were also dancing, or by the fact that Miguel was blushing softly too. He shrugs, position Miguel's hands where they should be, and let Miguel lead but only because he was taller than him.

Miguel offered a small smile, looking calm, on the outside that is. On the inside his heart was beating a hundred miles a second. He place a hand on Kai's hip, taking the other in his hand as they began to move with the music, dancing the old folk dance.

They moved effortlessly around the floor, their bodies melding together as if they had waited for all their lives for this dance. Many other dancers watched in silent awe as the two of them dance together, graceful like silk floating in a sea of crystal clear water. They completely forgot about everyone else as they were too lost in each other.

Kai allow a small smile to grace his lips as Miguel twirled him out of his arms only to be pulled back into that warm chest. He closes his eyes, loosing himself completely to the lull of the music and the feel of Miguel.

Miguel sighed when he pulled Kai into his arms, his back pressed against his chest. His eyes soften when he saw a peaceful smile gracing his delicate features. The feel of Kai's body against his, knowing that he was the reason Kai looked so peaceful made his heart soar.

Unbeknownst to the pair, their teammates watched in awe. Both Hilary and Matilda had hearts in their eyes.

"Isn't that so romantic?" Hilary sighed.

"It's beautiful," Matilda agreed.

Tyson blinked. "Is… is Kai smiling?"

Max found himself nodding. "Yeah, he is."

Ray sweatdropped. "Kai does have the ability to smile, you know."

"Look at them," Claude said. "I had no idea they were that graceful."

Aaron sniggered. "I hope you're getting this on camera, Kenny."

"Are you kidding?" Kenny panic. "They'll kill me!"

"What's the big deal?" Daichi asked. "They're just dancing."

"Oh, Daichi," Hilary sighed. "You're too young to understand. Those two-"

"-are the cutest couple _ever,_" Matilda finished for her. They both sighed, dreamy, as they watched the two graceful dancers.

As the music continue to play Miguel and Kai, along with everyone else, continue to dance. They moved about with ease, never missing a beat, their movements graceful, stunning and perfect, as though they have danced this particular dance all their lives.

Or maybe dream lives.

But all things must come to an end, as the music slowed to a finish, it was then that Miguel and Kai return to reality and realize what they had just been doing. They blushed. Their blushed darken when everyone around them started clapping, complementing them on a wonderful dance and how graceful the two of them are.

"You two were amazing."

"Beautiful, just beautiful."

Kai was so embarrassed that he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He was blushing so hard he thought his head might explode. He sneaked a glance over to Miguel and felt slightly satisfied to find him blushing as well.

The music soon started up again and they were asked if they were going to dance again. Kai politely decline, opting to sit this one out, saying that maybe next time.

As he and Miguel made their way from the dancers, still blushing slightly, they were suddenly set upon by two girls who seemed to have hearts dancing around in their eyes.

Is that even possible?

After a few squealed comments, Kai finally managed to make his way over to the bar and get a drink. The night progress smoothly after that, with many offers made to Kai for a dance. He accepted some of them only because he had ran out of excuses, and despite what people think, Kai doesn't like to be rude, especially towards those older than him.

It was approaching midnight when the party finally came to an end, everyone bid each other goodnight, agreeing to clean up in the morning. Kai said that his team will help. Tyson began to complain but wisely shut up when Kai sent him a glare that said 'defy me and die'. Smartest thing he has ever done.

They all went to bed, and once again Kai found himself back at that temple. But this time something felt different.

… … … … …

Dear Kai, he's so clueless, isn't he? (Pinches cheek) Adorable too.

Miguel: You made Hilary and Matilda into a couple of Yaoi fan girls.

And what's wrong with being a Yaoi fan girl?

Miguel: No offence, but you tend to scare people.

I scare people with my bubbliness anyway, so what's you're point?

Miguel: Oh, never mind.

Next chapter: A dream, a meeting and a lemon.

Read and review, please.


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews: Aw, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Yay, over 50 reviews!

And here we are. The chapter you've been waiting for. Enjoy!

Warnings: Lemon.

… … … … …

The first thing that Kai heard was the gentle trickle of waters. Small droplets of pure crystal falling in a diamond blue pool. He was back there, at the temple. But this time the atmosphere was different, almost as if it was excited, growing impatient with the waiting.

That was exactly how Kai felt. Impatient.

Kai stood near the edge of the pool, the small droplets causing the water to ripple so he could hardly make out his reflection. He was gazing out at the water when he felt those arms wrap around his waist again, a smooth cheek pressing against his. He felt his eyes slip shut as he submitted into the embrace.

"It's time," the male whispered. "We will meet again. Remember our promise. I'll will never be with anyone else but you."

"And I don't want anyone else but you," Kai found himself whispering back.

"As the silver moon floats in a sky of blue velvet."

"And the sun sinks into a sapphire sea of gold lace," Kai had no idea what he was saying, but it felt natural.

"We will meet again."

"On these sandy white beaches."

… … … … …

Startled, Kai snapped awake and sat bolt straight in bed. He grasped at his shirt over his heart, panting slightly. He glanced wearily around the room and soon realized that he was back at the hotel, not in the temple in his dreams.

He released a shaky sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. That dream, what did it mean?

He slipped his legs out of bed and walked over to the glass doors that opened out to a private balcony. He glanced towards the sky and noticed that there was a full moon, and it was looking silver tonight.

His eyes widen when he remembered the quote in his dream. The silver moon. Softly, so not to make any noises, Kai eased open the doors and stepped out onto the balcony. He looked down and noticed that within a ten minute walking distance there was a beach.

This couldn't be happening. It must be a coincidence, right?

He frowned and stepped back inside. He softly closed the doors and then leaned up against them. His intuition tells him that it wasn't a coincidence. With a sharp nod, he'd made up his mind. His just going to go for a walk, along the beach, just to get some fresh air, not because some guy in his dream told him to.

That's what Kai is telling himself, anyway.

He changed out of his night gear into some proper clothes. He eased open his bedroom door and snuck down the corridor. He slipped through the front doors and jogged towards the beach. As he grew nearer, he could hear the gentle rolls of small waves lapping at the sands. The sound of water always seem to sooth him and clear his mind.

As he neared the water, he soon realized that the beach wasn't completely deserted. A few feet away was a certain blond hair blader, sitting in the sand. They both noticed each other and regarded each other with wide eyes. Slowly, Miguel stood up and walked over to Kai. With each step Kai could feel his heart beat speed up.

"Hey," Miguel said softly. "Couldn't sleep?"

Kai found himself nodding. He felt his cheeks heat up and just knew that he was blushing, fiercely. He turned away slightly to look up at the night sky.

"As the silver moon floats in a sky of blue velvet," he whispered, not sure why, but it felt right. He got silence in reply and felt disappointed. It was just a dream after all.

"And the sun sinks into a sapphire sea of gold lace."

Eyes wide, Kai turned his attention to Miguel, who was also looking startled. He turned to face him fully. "We will meet again-," he continued.

"-on these sandy white beaches," Miguel whispered back.

"A dream?" Kai asked, his eyes shimmering.

"In a temple made out of marble," Miguel replied, his eyes shimmering as well.

"Over looking the sea."

"And a full moon in the sky."

They started at each other for what seemed like an eternity, then before either of them realized it, they were in each other's arms, kissing deeply. Kai ran his fingers through the blond hair, as Miguel wrapped an arm around his waist, the other moving to slip in his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

They pulled apart, panting hard, as they gazed into each other's eyes. Eventually, Miguel spoke.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for real."

Kai licked his lips. "Oh, I think I do," he replied.

They both leaned forward again and brought their lips together once again. As they kissed, they slowly lowered themselves onto the sand, not caring that the tide was starting to come in. Kai laid on his back as Miguel leaned over him, their lips not once parting.

Kai moaned into the kiss when he felt Miguel slip his hand under his shirt and began to tease his nipples. Kai ran his hands along Miguel's arms and down his back, playing with the edge of his shirt, tugging impatiently at it.

For a brief moment the kiss was broken only so they could rid each other of their articles of clothing, before meeting each other in another heated kiss. The sea softly began to lap around them, but neither one noticed.

Kai arched his back against Miguel, letting him remove his trousers and boxers in one swift movement, then rid himself of his own. They pressed their bodies back together, moaning at the warmth, and the feel of their skin coming together.

Slowly, Miguel ran a hand down Kai's toned chest, over his flat stomach, before coming to a rest at the place where Kai ached for him the most. Kai moaned and arched his back, pressing against the hand. Slowly and sensually Miguel began to caress his manliness as his lips never left his, his tongue devouring the inside of his mouth.

Kai writhed and twisted under this primal ravishment that seemed to last forever, suddenly, his body shuddered fiercely as he released into Miguel's hand, breaking the kiss to throw his head back and moaned loudly. Miguel took this time to scatter kisses along the delicate neck and collarbone, relishing in the small sounds of please Kai was emitting. He slipped his hand further down between his legs, and his fingers began to caress him inside.

Gasping, Kai tried to get use to this strange sensation. It didn't hurt as he has a high tolerance to pain, but it did feel sort of uncomfortable. "Miguel," he whimpered.

A moment later the fingers were removed, only to be replaced by something bigger. Kai arched his back and his eyes widen, a small tear slipping from the corner of his eyes.

Miguel noticed this and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "The pain will only last for a minute."

Kai nodded and after a moment, found himself getting impatient. He squirmed beneath Miguel, urging him to move.

Miguel pulled back, then thrust forward, fully into Kai. Moaning loudly, Kai took Miguel into him, running his fingers up and down his back, as he thrust forward, slowly at first, but soon the pace quicken and Kai was thrown into a world where all he could do was feel, feel nothing but pleasure, pleasure in it's purest of forms. His moans turned into shrieks as Miguel pounded into him time and time again. He pull Miguel closer to him, matching each thrust, clenching his muscles on the shaft that penetrated him. Although he was completely mindless with sensation, he noticed that Miguel's small moans have turned into deep groans, as he tried to stay in control.

"There's no need for control, Miguel," Kai managed to gasp.

As if those were the words he was waiting for, Miguel gathered Kai into his arms, thrusting harder than before. Kai could do nothing but scream with pleasure, as passion consumed them both. Finally, his body shuddered violently, and he spilled his essences for Miguel once again.

After a few more thrusts, Miguel soon followed, he threw his head back and gave an animalistic groan as he released his seed within Kai.

They both collapsed on the sand, wrapped in each other's arms. It took them a moment to realize that the sea was slowly starting to come in, and that they were soaked. Slowly they pulled back and gazed into each other's eyes. They smiled at each other and shared a chuckle.

"I guess we got carried away," Miguel said softly, almost embarrassed.

"Could you blame us?" Kai replied after he managed to get his breath under control.

They shared another chuckle as they struggle to sit up, and set about retrieving their clothes. They slipped on the soaked t-shirt and trousers.

With their wet clothes under their arms they trudged back to the hotel, hand-in-hand. The trip took longer than it should have as the two of them kept stopping to kiss each other or to simply hold each other to reassure the other that this was no longer just a dream. They reached the hotel and snuck inside.

Miguel suddenly pull Kai into his arms, kissing him. Kai immediately began to return the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. They reluctantly parted as they headed upstairs to their bedroom.

Kai grabbed Miguel by the arm and pulled him towards his room. "Oh, no you don't," he teased. "I've waited too long for this. You're going to have to make up for lost time."

Miguel smiled, then kissed Kai deeply as he pushed him into his room and locked the door behind them.

… … … … …

Now, they figure who their dream lover is. (Shakes head) Men.

Miguel: I like this chapter.

XD I thought you would.

Kai: (blushing madly)

Aw, adorable.

Next chapter: Another dream, but someone new. Oh, and I'll throw in another lemon just for you.

Yaoi fan girls: Yay!

Read and review, please.


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews: Yay, since you liked the lemon so much, here's another one. Enjoy!

Warnings: Lemon!

… … … … …

The sound of water droplets falling was the first thing that he had heard. Blinking, he looked around his surroundings. He was standing in a temple that looked like it was made out of diamond.

"Where am I?" he asked.

He walked over to the entrance of the temple and all he could see was pure white snow, it seemed endless. The bright sun hung in a clear clue sky, making the snow look as if it was tinge with gold.

Gasping loudly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, pulling him into a warm, toned chest. Although startled, he found himself falling limp in these arms, his eyes suddenly falling shut. This being, who was holding him close, felt familiar. Very familiar.

"I've been looking for you," The figure whispered. "I've been searching for you… Claude."

Claude willed his eyes open but they weren't responding. He felt something warm fall upon his lips and a small voice in the back of is head said that this familiar stranger was kissing him. He stood still and allowed this lips to flitter and move over his own.

… … … … …

Claude sat straight up in bed, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. His eyes darted around the room, feeling slightly disappointed when he realized that he was in one of the rooms at the hotel Miguel's grandparents owned.

After the party had ended, Miguel's grandparents insisted that it was too late for any of them to be walking home and offered to let them stay at the hotel for the night.

He sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair, thinking back on the dream. What did the dream mean? Was it his subconscious telling him that he was longing for a companion. He must admit, he never really thought about dating, relationships, or anything of that nature. He kept telling himself that he doesn't need a relationship.

But after seeing Miguel dance with Kai at the party, he felt a twinge of something in his chest. It wasn't really jealousy, he, too, thought that those two would make a wonderful couple. Hilary sees it, Matilda sees it, and it's pretty sure that Miguel's grandparents sees it.

He wonders if they see it.

He shook his head and fell back into the blankets, his mind continuous returning to the dream. That guy, whoever he was, felt familiar. But try as he might, he doesn't know who it could be, all he knows that this mystery man had red hair, that fanned out to the sides, kinda like Miguel's but red.

Speaking of Miguel. Claude sat up and looked at the bed on the other side of the room. Aaron managed to talk himself into getting a room to himself, where Matilda was offered to share with Hilary, to stay up all night, giggling how cute a couple Kai and Miguel would make, no doubt. Where he's sharing a room with Miguel.

The said blond was suppose to be in the other bed. But it was empty.

Claude began to wonder. Where on earth could that blond be?

… … … … …

Panting and soft mews fill the room, as two sweat sheen, naked bodies pressed against each other, their kisses deep and passionate. They pulled back slightly, only to gaze into each others eyes. Kai had Miguel's face in his two hands, looking down at him slightly for he was in the blone's lap.

Miguel's hands rested on the curl of Kai's butt, their bodies pressed together tightly. They continued to gaze at each other. Slowly their eyes slip close as Kai pulled Miguel into another kiss, his tongue seeking his this time. He slipped past the row of teeth, his tongue stroking the roof of his mouth, satisfied with the moan Miguel emitted.

Miguel moan into the kiss, his hands moving up and down Kai's back, pinching the perfect round buttock every now and again, causing Kai to mew and grind against him.

The kiss was broken as Kai rested his hands on Miguel's shoulders, as he lifted himself up then lowering himself abruptly and threw his head back on a moan as he took Miguel into him, clenching his muscles around the shaft that penetrated him. Miguel had one hand Kai's hip, guiding him, as the other ran up and down the slender back, his fingers flittering over the skin, urging him on.

As Kai twisted and moaned above him, Miguel began to scatter kisses along his neck and collar bone, his teeth would gently nip over the mark he had made earlier then licking it, drawing out more arousing sounds from the younger blader. Kai let out a cry as he leaned forward and left a love-bite in the crook of Miguel's neck. He licked and kissed it, before he arched his back and threw his head back, letting Miguel kiss his chest.

With each second that passes, the passion grew and grew, into an ever-tightening coil of pleasure.

Miguel gathered Kai into his arms, and leaned forward so that Kai was on his back, his head leaning over the edge of the bed. With an arm around his shoulders, Miguel began thrusting forward, hitting the spot that made Kai throw his head back and shriek with pleasure, time and time again. Kai's lithe fingers ran up and down the well toned back, urging him to thrust faster and harder. A command Miguel was more than happy to follow. Taking all the weight on his arm, his other arm still wound around Kai's shoulder's, pulling their bodies close, Miguel continue to hold them both on the brink of ecstasy.

As the rhythm built, the passion increased, until it reached a point where Kai couldn't take anymore, with one last pleasure filled scream, his body shuddered and he spilled his essences. Shortly after Miguel too gave a loud, deep groan, emptying his seed inside of Kai, once again claiming him.

He collapsed onto of Kai, hiding his face against his neck, his arm still wrapped around the youth's shoulders. He began to kiss the skin there as Kai breathed deeply and mewed softly as his body shuddered from the intensity of his orgasm.

After a few moments, Miguel found the energy to lift them both up, making sure they are still joined and leaned back into the pillows. He cradled Kai up against his chest, feeling a jolt of pleasure every time he breathed. Kai scattered butterfly kisses along his collarbone, his body still racked with shivers of delight.

Slowly, Miguel lifted his hand and began to run his fingers through the two toned blue hair, impeccably tilting Kai's chin towards him, then pulled him into a passionate kiss. Kai gladly returned the kiss as his hands rested against Miguel's taut chest. He moaned when he felt Miguel's tongue stroke the roof of his mouth, and he thought that he'd return the favor by clenching his muscles around Miguel's shaft.

The blond moaned and broke the kiss, as he started to suck on the delicate skin of his neck. Kai also moaned and threw his head back once again. Suddenly, Miguel moved causing them to change positions, before Kai had a chance to question his blond hair lover, he thrust forward, causing all thoughts to disappear as they gave into their bodily appetites once again.

… … … … …

The soft morning rays woke Claude from his sleep. He blinked open his eyes, blushing softly because he had just had that dream again. A familiar red head embracing him and not once did he retaliate. Thank goodness it was a dream and no one else can see it.

He sat up and looked over to Miguel's bed again. It was still empty, nothing had changed. He blinks, wondering if something happened. He slipped out of bed, got changed into his day clothes and ventured down stairs.

He entered the bar to see that the girls, Ray, Max, Kenny and Aaron were all ready up. But no sign of Miguel, or Kai for that matter. He heard from Ray that Kai was an early riser, usually up before the crack of dawn.

"Good morning, Claude," Matilda greeted as he took a seat.

"Morning," he replied. "Does anyone know where Miguel is, his bed is empty."

The group shook their heads. Claude frown and was about to tell them about last night when he woke up, not mentioning the dream of course, to find that Miguel's bed was empty. But as he opened his mouth to speak the said blond walked into the dinning room. He looked tired, but very, very happy.

"Good morning, Miguel!" Matilda greeted. "Claude was just looking for you."

Smiling brightly, Miguel turned his attention to Claude. "Oh? Is there something wrong?"

Claude narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "Oh, no nothing's wrong," he said. "I was just wondering where you were, I didn't hear you get up, that's all."

"Couldn't sleep, so I decided to get up," Miguel replied.

There was something different about him this morning. He seemed to be glowing, seemed to be very happy with himself and the way something has turned out.

Claude wanted to question his captain, friend and teammate, but stopped himself when Kai walked into the room.

He had the same glow about him that Miguel did. They looked at each other and found it very difficult not to break out into smiles. Kai glided across the room and sat down with his teammates, he looked as if he was feeling bubbly.

"Morning Kai," Ray greeted.

"Good morning," Kai replied.

"You're in a good mood this morning," Ray said, a slight smile in his neko features. "Good dream?"

Before Kai could stop himself, he smiled brightly. "Who needs dreams," he said mysteriously. He shared a look with Miguel, who was finding it hard not to laugh.

Claude looked between Kai and Miguel, back and forth. He knows something happened. He narrowed his eyes and noticed something on Kai's neck. It looked like a… hicky?

Then it dawned on him. Kai, Miguel, they… He blushed. That's why Miguel wasn't in his bed when he woke up, he must've been in Kai's room, where they …ahem.

"Ok," Ray said after a few minutes of silence. "What happened? What's going on with you?"

Kai's smile widen and he threw a glance towards Miguel, who walked over, sat down and pulled the Russian into his lap. Everyone gaped at them, watching in shock as Kai merely settled into the blonde's lap, looking like a content cat.

A moment later the girls squealed at how cute they were. Ray immediately nudged Max next to him and demanded his money.

Claude blinked at them. "How…?"

"Lets just say, sometimes dreams and reality can overlap," Miguel replied, mysteriously.

Claude blushed softly, but it went unnoticed by the others who were too busy fussing over Kai and Miguel.

Dreams overlapping into reality? Does that mean, his dreams, that guy…

His blush increased, ten folds.

… … … … …

There, finished! No more, that's it. The end. As of right now, I'm not planning a sequel, but I thought that if I ever want to, I'd throw an idea in there just in case. I hope you enjoyed the lemons (Wipes nose bleeds)

Claude: What, you're not going to leave me hanging here, are you?

Yep.

Claude: That's so cruel.

Read and review, please.


End file.
